zettaikarenchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Fujiko Tsubomi
Fujiko Tsubomi (蕾見 不二子, Tsubomi Fujiko) is a powerful Esper and the founder of B.A.B.E.L.. She has all the same powers as The Children and is able to absorb energy, usually doing so with a kiss in the mouth. Fujiko and Kyōsuke Hyōbu grew up together like siblings under the wings of her father, but they became rivals after the war. Appearance She is medium height, has long white hair and violet eyes. She has a large bust along with a small waist, narrow hips, and long slender legs. Even though she is over eighty years old, Fujiko retains the appearance of a person of around 20 years, by controlling her body functions, and continuously entering in a state of hibernation, also she replentish her life energy by sucking it from whomever she kisses; but as a sign of age her hair has changed color from chestnut brown to light creamy-tan, almost an off-white color (same happened to Kyousuke). Like Kyousuke she froze herself in time keeping her youthful appearance at the age of eighteen before she was suppose to be killed by the operators of the Army Esp Unit. In her younger days, Fujiko had mid-back length chestnut brown hair with large violet eyes (Red in the Unlimited Anime), '''she normally wore her hair in a ponytail, or a braid in the back that acted as a crown. Before joining the Army she wore her hair down with a bow tying a few strands of her hair from the side of her face, and drawing them to the back. Personality Fujiko is mostly depicted as a lively woman. hoever she will adapt her behaviour to fit the situation at hand, be it youthful naïveté, serious goverment worker, or a dirty-minded old granny. She is sensitive and caring towards her friends and workers but on the other hand, despite her age, she is a very immature, capricious, bossy, noisy and manipulative person, who likes to guide the people and events without being noticed. During her younger years the word that described her the best is irreverent, she showed little respect for authority. People around her always had to stand her rather bizarre personality, like being a bit bossy and a bad loser, and it was common that her behaviour put into embarrasing situation or even punishment to her partners, but even with all that, everyone was charmed by her, as deep inside she has always been a nice person. In the present days she can be described as female womanizer to men. As seen in episode 28 of ZKC when Minamoto was sent flying through the door, which caused her to wake up, she became very excited having such a young and handsome man in her bedroom; she has also been seen flirting with men like Shūji Sakaki. She is very open in terms of sexuality (, this side of her personality is referred in the manga, but never openly shown.) Fujiko can be quite the tease when she tries to weasel information out of someone being able to use her charms on higher authorities such as the Comerican President, scientists or even goverment authorities without hesitation. Born in a privileged family as a female during the imperial age of Japan, Fujiko was rebelling against the feudalistic society when she was a child, she always rejected to have a house wife destiny, she wanted to have freedom. She joined ESSC out of different influences from people surrounding her, Satomi, Hyoubu and herself realized that she simply wanted an independent lifestyle by having others recognize her powers. Besides, considering him as a rival, and holding a grudge on him because of him murdering to a lot of the early B.A.B.E.L. members, Fujiko loves Hyōbu Kyōsuke as a younger brother, she is aware that his health is decreasing and is constantly worried about him, and does not hesitate to collaborate with him if necessary. History Her father adopted Hyoubu making them siblings. She is the only survivor of their original esper team that died during The Great War Fujiko managed to run away from the massacre and had to pass through very hard times, until she finally got to rejoin the government and start the project which ended up in the creation of B.A.B.E.L. Plot ELEMENTARY SCHOOL ARC ' MIDDLE SCHOOL ARC '' HIGH SCHOOL ARC Fujiko is forcibly woken up by Black Phantom's contamination (later to be revealed that Sakaki unknowingly infected the computers aiming for her) and immediately destroys her chamber in a rage. Because of her contamination, her usually flirty and upbeat personality is replaced with a cold cruelty. She immediately sends Minamoto and Sakaki to a far away outpost, separating him from The Children. She threatens that making contact is equal to treason, even allowing her new bodyguards to shoot The Children if they feel they are bothering Fujiko. Abilities Fujiko has many esper abilities, they include Teleportation, Psychokinesis, Psychometry. She use her abilities in an excellent waydue to her training during war and post war, the only Espers who have been seen to make rivals of her are Kyosuke and Hanzo, since she has been able to easily dispatch The Children and even Naomi . Relationships Kyousuke Hyoubu: Kyosuke was put under Fujiko's care since he was young and Fujiko instantly took him in as a younger brother, both being inseparable; that is before getting involved in the war. Both liked to train their powers often competing to see who was the best. Back during the war, both did some missions together, taking care of one another. They parted ways after the extermination of their Esper unit by the military forces, while Kyosuke swore an oath of vengeance and started a massacre, Fujiko managed to move on in hope of a brighter future in which Espers could be recognized by the goverment as a necessary and useful component of society. Seishiro Uzumi, He was the smartest, well cultured, peaceful, and understanding member of the Special Esper Unit, and after Kyosuke, Uzumi was the closest to Fujiko, they have been seen playing chess together ''(only for Fujiko to end up throwing the chess board into the air from her anger towards a defeat) and they even shared books. Fujiko was worried about his lack of interest in women, so she would send him some odd books related to sexuality. It seems that they both felt an attraction toward one another but no relationship ever developed. Trivia * Her name is a reference to Lady Fujitsubo, the wife of Emperor Kiritsubo in The Tale Of Genji. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Esper Characters Category:Female Characters Category:B.A.B.E.L. Members Category:Psychokinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Psychometry